Falling Apart
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: House thinks about Lisa Cuddy and how he's falling apart without her in his life. Song fic HUDDY. song by Matt Nathanson.


Just another song fic by me, because I'm in the mood.

The song is Falling Apart by Matt Nathanson. I hope you like it.

.

_Maybe it's because I'm crazy,  
Maybe it's because I just can't,  
Honestly tell you what I want._

I never could express my feelings to you.

It was something I just couldn't do.

I couldn't expose who I really was, afraid of what you might think of me.

I know what I want, but I'm confused.

Love, my love for you makes my head spin in all different directions,

And I just can't find the path to go on.

_  
It's never enough to stay still and hold you,  
To break loose and run the taste of you,  
Wild on my tongue._

I dream of holding you. I trance about carrying you.

All I want to do is, touch you. I want to feel your soft skin on mine.

I want to wrapped my arms around you, and secretly inhale your lavender perfume.__

Am I no good to you now?  
Am I no good to you now?  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh

What happened to us?

What happened to me?

Am I no good for you now? Or maybe it's just not meant to be?

All I want is you.

_  
We're spilling over.  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're falling apart.  
_

We're falling apart.

The relation that we have is slowly falling to pieces, unable one day to be glued back together.

My love is spilling over. I love you so, that I can't control myself.

I can't help but to fix you all day.

_  
Spent my days with doctors,  
And my nights with crooks,  
And all of them who sell me for a song._

I work at the hospital, day and night and day dream as you walked by.

As I see you pass by, shivers go up my spine.

You strolled down the hall, swaying your hips side to side.

Your tight pencil skirt, hugging your curves in all the right places.

You just don't seem to notice. I'm just crazy about you.

_  
So I'm here.  
Safe Dear.  
A fiction in your arms._

I'm here. I'm waiting to make a move.

But what shall I do?

I'm safe, safe from the hurt and pain that you could cause me by turning me down.

I'm afraid. But I'm safe. Love is so painful, but I'll fight, you're just too beautiful.

Me, having you, is just fiction. __

Am I no good to you now?  
Am I no good to you now?

I'm just no good to you now.

I guess I never was.

I always hoped to marry you someday.

But you could have turned me down in a blink of an eye.

Through all my sarcasm, I really am an emotional guy.

I'm sensitive, who would have guessed?

I just want to say I love you, to you.

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're spilling over.  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're falling apart.  
_

We're falling apart its true.

But maybe it's a good thing.

If something's broken, there's always a way to fix it.

I'll wait a lifetime for you.

I just want you.

_  
So get me out  
Start me over  
Forever changed  
I should have told you  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
I'm falling apart.  
_

I should have told you, how I feel.

Now everything has changed.

I should have told you that I've fallen in love with you at Michigan.

But I'm a coward.

Now, I'm in a dark place, a place where you only can get me out of.

I'm falling apart without you.

You complete me, but without you, I'm tumbling down, crashing on the ground.

I'm afraid, I can't pull myself back up.

Only you, can.

_  
Cause all I say,  
It doesn't matter anyway.  
All I say,  
It doesn't matter anyway._

Now it doesn't matter what I say, you won't believe me.

It wouldn't matter, if I say that I care about you.

You need prince charming and I'm not him.

I have a motorcycle and he has a carriage.

He has a crown and I have a helmet.

Who would want someone like me?

_  
I'm giving up,  
So call my bluff.  
Cause I just need to be reminded who I am.  
I'm falling apart._

I guess I'm giving up.

I'll always love you, but the more I try to get close to you, the more I hurt you.

That is the last thing I want. So I'm backing off.

You've shed so many tears over me, it's like you're running out of them._  
_I can't make you happy, I guess.

I'll change if you knew who I really am inside.

But that will never happen.

I'm falling apart without you, dear.

_  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're spilling over.  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh whoa-oh  
We're falling apart.  
_

My life ended 20 years ago.

Because I never had the courage to ask you to stay.

So you left, and took my heart along.

It shattered as you let it go.

It never got fixed.

Because you stole my heart and kept the pieces.

They're captured in your own heart and they are to remain there, forever.

I don't want it back.

My heart will always belong to you, no matter what you make me go through.

__

So wanna be loved?  
So wanna be loved?  
So come on now  
Come on love.

So come to me, and you'll know where to find love.

I've loved you for over 20 years, why stop now?

.

Please tell me what you think and please review :D

xx


End file.
